


Ardently Yours

by moodycactus



Series: Brief Thundershield Interludes [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodycactus/pseuds/moodycactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following on from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2545865">Part One</a> in this series, Thor and Steve have been...something for a while. This is a brief scene where they talk things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ardently Yours

It was the early hours of the morning when Steve crept back into Thor’s room. The man himself was still sleeping, sprawled out, half covered by a sheet. Steve had learned it was Thor’s habit to go to bed nude, something he himself became accustomed to and even enjoy, albeit secretly. 

Deciding not to wake his lover, Steve opened the blinds a little and sank down in a chair. He loved watching Thor when the man wasn’t aware of it. For such a big man he could be incredibly gentle and compassionate, but that was often in little things that went largely unnoticed. 

Slanting morning sunlight highlighted Thor’s form, making his skin glow and his hair shine golden. Steve pulled out his pocket sketchbook, content to sketch his lover until Thor woke.

Tangled blonde hair covered his face, soft lips framed by a light beard that the sunlight flecked with gold. Long, lean muscles pulled tautly over a broad frame. Sharp, hard lines covered with the soft curve of powerful muscles. Over the past month they’d spent together, Steve’s hands had learnt the shape and feel of that of that physique, his lips had learnt the texture of Thor’s smooth skin, the salty taste of his skin...among other things. The sheet was pushed down at the waist, but Steve knew Thor wasn’t cold. Thor’s body temperature ran hot, hot like his lusty desires. Just thinking about the other man’s voracious sexual appetite made Steve blush and grin to himself.

Thor’s soft breathing kept a steady pace as Steve’s pencil danced across the page. Time passed, unnoticed.

Eventually Thor stirred. “Steve,” he muttered, sitting up and brushing his hair back.

“Good morning, sunshine.” said Steve. He set aside his sketchbook and moved to join Thor on the bed. He pulled Thor into an embrace and kissed him, but Thor seemed to return the gesture half-heartedly. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, catching Thor’s gaze. “Did I wake you?”

Thor patted Steve’s thigh. “Nay. Tis a good morn indeed your charming countenance is the first my gaze sets upon. Though I’d have been more partial to holding thee close as the eve crossed and slumber fell upon us.”

“I’m sorry, I’d have liked that too, said Steve with a heavy sigh. “The mission went longer than anticipated. But I should have called.” 

“The SHIELD asset handover?”

“Yes.”

“But it was no mere asset was it?” asked Thor, his calm expression at odds with his tense tone. “Friend Stark was baiting me last eve about it, playing coy with details until I smote his hotel and threatened further retribution upon his other assets.”

Steve gaped at Thor. “You did what?!” 

“No cause for alarm, little treasure. I mean his hotel in that infernal midgardian amusement called Monopoly. Lady Natasha held us all for ransom last night playing it.”

“Oh, I see.” Steve remembered Monopoly. It always caused the biggest fights, even between the best of friends.

“Nay, that is not the matter of contention. Friend Stark claimed that the SHIELD asset is the man named Bucky, known to you in the years before your transformation.” 

“Yes, that’s true. Bucky was a good friend who’s...damaged now. Last night I finally talked him into staying with Coulson and his team. He has some kind of memory machine that might help him.”

“Is this the one and the same assailant who knocked thee out of SHIELD’s sky-fort and left you for dead?” asked Thor softly. “I fear for his compulsive hold over thee,” he added, his gaze downcast.

Steve gently turned Thor’s face so they could look at each other. “Hold up a sec, he is - well, was - a fallen comrade in arms. They did things to him, muddled his mind. I’ve got to help him. You understand that, right?”

“Verily. I know thou art a noble soul but this fellow is more like a draugr than friend. Thee extends kindness and he answers with peril and death. This seems far more than mere comrade in arms.” Thor’s eyes grew wide and searching. “ Does he too have a claim on your heart? Do I have another challenger for your affections?”

“No, no, of course not.” It occurred to Steve that Thor might be feeling jealous and he couldn’t help but let a little grin escape. He kissed Thor’s cheek and rested his head on the other man’s shoulder. “There’s no contest. Honestly. I just feel responsible for Bucky. All the damage and death he’s caused. I’m all he’s got. But as friend, nothing more. I just hope he can get better.” 

“I’m glad. There be no more hidden secrets with which wretched Friend Stark to vex me? I know not all the midgardian courtship customs, what we have is just the start by Asgardian standards. But this is no passing diversion for me either. It’s a spark that I desire to grow into a blazing bonfire. Something ardent, something true. To be at each other’s side in battle and come eve, entwined in bed.”

Steve chuckled.”Only the evening? What about the mornings?” he asked, sliding on top of Thor’s lap. 

Thor grinned, his hand slipped under Steve’s shirt to caress him, finding a nipple. “Especially the mornings. And the rest...are we of one mind? 

Steve cupped Thor’s face to kiss him. “Hush, I’m so completely yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Druagr An undead creature hell bent on revenge from Norse mythology. The name means ‘Ghost’ in old Norse language. 
> 
> "Little treasure" in a number of non english languages is used as normal term of endearment.
> 
> Friend Stark inspired by Thor quote from the game MarvelHeroes "Friend Luke, what is the meaning of Sweet Christmas?"
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback in comments or come stalk my [tumblr.](http://moodycactus.tumblr.com/) I love m/m ships!


End file.
